


Sunday Dads

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Gen, Troll Dads, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sunday is a good time to go spend time as a family at the park. Their son has a hilarious fascination with a certain ride.





	Sunday Dads

**Author's Note:**

> There is this vine? Or something because it is longer than 6 seconds but it popped up on my tumblr a few times about a Dad his friend and this kid and the kid is in this top thing being spun around and then the Dad takes the kid out and the poor darling just slips down all the time but he doesn't cry!! And the Dad just laughs like nothing else so pure so sweet. Poor dizzy baby.

Everyone liked to take their kids to the park on Saturdays, there was absolutely nothing wrong with that. They liked doing that too but there always was a crowd in their neighbourhood. Parents had other things to do then too and honestly, they had much better things to do than compete with like a good hundred other parents for the play-park.

Besides, when it came down to it, Sunday was dog day. Everyone liked bringing the dogs out for a good run or romp and Kakashi loved that. So after stuffing themselves and their little one full they loaded into the car and headed to the park, people had places to be on Sunday mornings after all and it worked out for them.

“Daddy!” Naruto broke into a grin when his son ran towards him as fast as he could. Little Micah was not three as yet but he would be in a few months. He and Kakashi they were really ready for that to come. Being nagged about going to school day in and out got old after the first two months. “I want to go on that!”

That was nothing more than a large bowl on a huge pole. It was secured and all but honestly? That was all it was but Micah was just fascinated with the thing, it made no sense. Naruto was certain that the little spin around rides that littered the park were just as good but no their son wanted to test fate.

“This is so cute.” Kakashi chuckled behind Micah. “Sport you need help getting up?”

“It’s my hand that is going to get tired.” Naruto grumbled good naturedly. He scooped their son up and laughed at the overall clad boy that wiggled in his grip until he was settled in the bowl. Micah’s little shoes dangled over the edge gleaming white against the dark blue.

“Ready?” Kakashi laughed.

“Go!” Micah giggled. Naruto stifled a snort before he obliged. Micah’s hand gripped the edges of the bowl as he spun slowly his giggles loud and contagious.

“A little more?” Naruto laughed as he spun the top again. Micah shrieked with excitement as he spun around again his dark hair wobbling with the top.

“Oh he’s going to fall when he gets up.” Kakashi snorted. “Look at him.” Naruto agreed silently even as he spun the bowl again. “He is not laughing now. He looks a little stunned.”

“You dizzy baby?” Naruto choked out a laugh as he stared down at their son. “You okay?” Giggles greeted him. “I don’t think he’s okay.”

“He’s going to fall down.” Kakashi laughed as he took over the spinning. “He’s braced in there. Going to walk like a little drunkard.”

“Behave.” Naruto snorted before he nudged Kakashi out the way so he could eye their child. “He’s laughing again.”

“Look at his eyes. He stopped laughing really quick, those are forced laughs he’s gone.”

“A little more?” Naruto asked and shrugged at the happy nods he got. “He loves this ride Kakashi.”

“He’s rolling around in there, totally dizzy.” Both of them stopped the ride and Kakashi laughed to himself while Naruto scooped their son out.

“Okay you giggle monster.” Naruto chuckled as he set his son on the ground. “Enough of that before the pie and the salad comes back up. Your dad’s cooking only tastes good going down.”

“Oh wait!” Kakashi laughed the moment Naruto’s hands left their kid’s shoulders “He’s going to-” Micah slid to the ground and sprawled out giggling. “He’s so dizzy.” Both of them burst into laughter.

Kakashi laughed before he laughed on the ride their son had been on a few moments before. Micah rolled over to his stomach covered in brown leaves as his poor Dads were left laughing weakly.

“Look at him.” Kakashi choked as Micah tried to get to his feet using his hands and failed miserably. “He can’t get up!” Was choked out when Micah slid to fall again this time landing on his bottom. Naruto tried to help his son but was pushed away as Micah tried to stand again by himself. “The world has to be tilting!”

“Behave!” Naruto laughed as tears came to his eyes as their son scrambled to his feet again and determinedly headed towards the slides. “Oh god, baby, baby! Come on let Papa help you until you get your feet settled.”

“Oh this is just too good.” Kakashi laughed as he shook his head and got to his feet. “I’ll get him him.” He snorted when Micah slipped again. He pressed a kiss to Naruto’s cheek before he jogged after the toddler. “If he wants to go on that again next week we will know for certain who he takes after more.”


End file.
